


Old Tales and New Stories

by Doves_Writing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Because I can, this needed to happen lets be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doves_Writing/pseuds/Doves_Writing
Summary: Tim and the one time he entered Jason's room without permission, and the first time he was allowed in





	1. Old Tales

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these characters

Tim’s eyes darted around the hallway, looking out for any of the three residents to the old manor. Upon seeing no one, he reached out and twisted the door knob, cringing back in case of a creak that never came. A breath of relief rushed past Tim’s lips as the door carefully swung open, and he crept inside, taking in the room. He carefully walked over to the dusty bookshelf that was crammed with books, his fingers running over the spines of old stories. If the sunlight had been out, and filtered in between forestry green curtains, it would show the flecks of dust floating in the air, his eyes squeezed shut as he breathed it in, this is…..Well, had been, the room of the boy he had to live up to, but could never possibly replace. He made his way over to the bed, collapsing onto the soft, blue covers and staring up at the ceiling that glowed with a galaxy painted in glow in the dark paint. Tim ran his fingers through his hair.

“Forgive me, Master Timothy, I fear I’ve neglected to clean this room for quite a while.”

Tim startled a gasp as he shot up from the bed, his mouth moving desperately as he tried to come up with an excuse, but it seemed impossible when he was staring into Alfred’s misty looking eyes “I….I’m sorry, I.. uh-“ he trailed off, clasping his hands behind his back as he diverted his eyes to the laces of his sneakers and bit his lip. He heard the deep sigh before two thin, wrinkly hands wrested on his shoulders.

“there is nothing to be sorry about, Master Timothy, it is only right for you to be curious about the boy who came before you, you only knew him as the a Robin, who soared through the sky, after all. Sit, and I will tell you a story.”

And so they both took a seat on Jason’s messily made bed, that looked so much like he had just thrown the covers back over the mattress before leaving for the day, and Alfred told him the story of when Jason first came to the Manor.   



	2. New Stories

Tim sighed as he stared at the old oak door, it had been years since he had even considered going in, and the last time he had acted on his whim he had ended up being told a story. He shook his head and walked up to the door, raising his hand to the knob before giving a small laugh and reminding himself he couldn’t just waltz in this time, his hand forming a loose fist and rapping on the door a few times, it took a minute before he heard a loud sigh.

“Come in!”

Tim rolled his eyes as he opened the door, popping his head in to see, the curtains had changed from forestry green to hot red, the bookshelf was bigger yet still crammed, and the covers Jason sat on were a deeper blue. Jason sat with his back to the headboard of his new bed, one leg thrown over the knee of his other and a book resting against it, a book that was halfway done that his brother had started just that day “Jesus, you read really fast” he muttered, getting an eye roll from Jason.

“So? And what do you want squirt” Jason said, his eyebrows lifted as he put a bookmarker on the page and shut the book, tossing it onto his end table as he swung his legs over.

Tim rolled his eyes “Alfie says he wants your help with dinner” he shrugged, leaning against the doorframe with his own eyebrows, and, taking in Jason’s messily made bed, he quickly added “oh, and to make your bed properly before you come down.”

Jason groaned as he stood up, walking over to the doorframe where Tim waited “nah, I can do it tomorrow” he said, tossing his arm over Tim’s shoulder as they walked down the hall and towards the grand staircase, already hearing the chaos going downstairs while Stephanie and Dick bickered over what movie to watch after patrol, they both looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

“Hey, bet I could beat you down the staircase, squirt”

“You are so on, Jay, prepare to lose”

“Big words for such a little guy”

“Less air drag going down the railing!”


End file.
